The present invention is directed to 4-sulfur containing substituted-2-arylimidazoles having antihypertensive and/or xanthine oxidase inhibiting activity.
4-Non-sulfur containing substituted 2-aryl (or alkyl)imidazoles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,178, issued Sept. 12, 1972. These compounds have xanthine oxidase inhibiting activity. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,061 discloses 4-trifluoromethyl-2-arylimidazoles having pharmaceutical activity as antihypertensives and xanthine oxidase inhibitors.
The compounds of the present invention are 2-arylimidazoles having a sulfur bearing substitutent in the 4-position -- and having antihypertensive and/or xanthine oxidase inhibiting activity.